Controlled Chaos
by lucidblood
Summary: Bowie Havens' life had come crashing down once before. Now, just after establishing some inner peace, she's been sent away to Bullworth Academy - the toughest damn school in the country. How long will it take for Bullworth to break her? Gary Smith's bet is on week one.
1. Welcome to Bullworth

_**A/N: If you're surprised to see this story again, believe me, I am too. It's been two years since I first posted and after a sudden wave of inspiration I decided to bring it back from the dead. The only problem was since it has been so long I kinda forgot what I was doing with it. So, I've revised and re-written which is kind of a pain in the arse for those of you who already started reading so my apologies for that.**_

 _ **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this first chapter and the new and improved Bowie Havens :) Let me know your thoughts.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own any Bully characters.**_

* * *

 **Chapter I:**

 **Welcome to Bullworth**

The sound of rain hammering against the window was what woke her. She wiped her eyes wearily with the back of her hand, trying to gather her bearings. Rain slashed against the glass relentlessly, distorting her view outside the car.

The journey to Bullworth had been a long one, and since she had spent most of last night tossing and turning over her first official day at Bullworth Academy, it was unsurprising that she'd nodded off in the warm safety of the taxi cab.

"Good to see you're awake, lass." The elderly taxi driver commented, his spectacled eyes flicking to hers in his rear-view mirror. "You looked completely zonked."

"How far to go?" She asked, unable to conceal the dread that escaped with the question. Ever since her mother had dropped the Bullworth bomb on her, Bowie Havens felt as though she was in a living nightmare; getting pulled out of her school with all her friends, leaving her beloved New York city behind and with it the one person who understood her more than anybody…

"Oh, not too long now. Ten minutes or so." Her cabbie replied, a small and wrinkled man. "I tell ya, you'll want to keep your wits about in that school of yours." He continued. Bowie squeezed her eyes shut, her nerves slowly brewing into nausea as they neared. "I've heard stories about those damn tearaway kids."

He wasn't the only one who'd heard stories. The infamous boarding school was one of the toughest in the country. 'Practically a prison' was how her friends had described it. Just as the terrible thoughts of the school began to manifest in her mind again, her phone buzzed loudly in her bag. She fished for the phone, pulling it out and taking a quick glance at the screen despite already knowing who it would be.

"Please tell me you're calling because you've realised that to send your daughter to a place like this is a hairs breadth away from child abuse?"

Amelia Havens was a lot of things, but a compassionate mother was not one of them. All throughout Bowie's life her mother had pushed her to her limit, claiming she was helping her 'discover her potential'. But while she was constantly on her case about grades, her future, or her social activities most of the time she was the reason Bowie was so miserable. Mrs Havens had spent the last week in Paris on business and had typically missed her flight home to see her only child off to boarding school. No big deal. The receiver buzzed with her mother's loud voice, causing her to hold the phone a little away from her ear.

"Oh, for heaven's sake." Her mother yapped down the phone. "I don't know where you get your dramatics from Bowie Havens. I bet you think I've spent the past week lounging in cafe's and drinking mimosas." _Yes_ , Bowie thought bitterly. "I've been stressed up to here meeting with potential buyers for Havens Designs. If you spent less time trying to defy me and more time focusing on your _potential_ , maybe you'd see Bullworth Academy is the right place for you."

Bowie scoffed down the phone. "You think the right place for me is in a school full of psychotic bullies? Oh man, you must hate me more than I thought."

"You should know better than to put stock into those nasty rumours, silly child. Bullworth Academy has one of the best science departments around, so count yourself lucky."

"Mom… _please_. Please, don't make me do this. We could call Principal Malloy, tell him you've changed your mind. I could come home!" She begged, hoping somehow she'd managed to pull on her mother's heartstrings a little.

"Enough of the violins. Bowie, sweetheart, the only way you're coming home is when you agree to what we discussed."

The dark-haired girl clenched her jaw, tears of frustration stinging the back of her eyes. She should have known her mother's stubbornness would keep her at Bullworth forever.

"Never gonna happen." She replied bluntly, cutting her mother off before she said something she would regret. She stared at the phone in her hands for a few seconds, feeling a pang of guilt. _Don't._ She told herself sternly. _She's the reason you're in this mess._ Releasing a heavy sigh of frustration, she chucked the phone back into her bag.

* * *

Bowie stood outside the tall iron gates, eyeing the creepy looking gargoyle perched on top. She was dressed plainly in a black sweater and denim jeans, primarily to avoid any form of attention being drawn to her. She felt the drizzle was fitting for her disastrous mood, and the fact she hadn't thought to bring an umbrella with her was just the icing on the cake, really.

"Miss Havens?" A woman's voice called. Her eyes snapped away from the gargoyle to find a middle-aged woman approaching with determined strides. "You've been standing here for some time." She remarked, with one raised eyebrow.

"Just admiring the architecture." Bowie replied, her sarcasm lost on the older lady.

"Magnificent, isn't it?" She sighed, gazing back at the school in total admiration. "My name is Miss Danvers. Dr Crabblesnitch is waiting to speak to you in his study. Come along." She urged, her heels clicking on the stone pavement as she led her through campus. Bowie reluctantly followed Miss Danvers, taking in her new surroundings for the year. What struck her most was the looming bell tower ahead of her. She imagined you could see most of the town from up there.

Making her way across campus, Bowie got her first taste of life at Bullworth Academy. First impressions were usually totally wrong, but from the one kid being stuffed into a bin to another getting repeatedly kicked in the stomach, Bowie thought she'd struck the nail on the head with this one. The place was a zoo. Even more worryingly was the fact that Miss Danvers seemed completely oblivious to what was going on around her. She hummed chirpily, fixing her hair and brushing off her clothing as they climbed the stairs to the Headmaster's office.

* * *

Dr Crabblesnitch was as odd as his name suggested. Sat at his desk in his stuffy dark office, he droned on and on about Bullworth's prestige and notoriety for at least half an hour. A multitude of strange objects decorated the room - from a huge fish to what looked like a bull's skull hung up on the wall.

"Now, onto your report card." He finally said, tapping his finger on the papers in front of him. Bowie fidgeted in the uncomfortable chair. If she sat any longer in Snitch's office she feared she'd become part of the furniture. "Your test scores are quite remarkable, Miss Havens. Your extra-curricular activities are equally impressive. It says here you were captain of the girls' hockey team, and that you show an aptitude for art and science. You are without a shadow of a doubt one of the highest achieving students we've had here in Bullworth Academy in years."

"Thank you, sir." She replied, staring down at her hands.

"Then there's this." He continued, dramatically flipping over the page. "Taken from your previous headmaster's report a few years ago. 'Bowie Havens is a student with enormous potential. However, over the years I have received a handful of complaints from teachers claiming that Bowie is disruptive in class, disrespectful to staff and has been caught fighting on several occasions." Crabblesnitch frowned down at the statement, shaking his head. "It looks to me as though you put on a good act, Miss Havens. But you've been a nasty little girl in the past, and make no mistake - I won't be fooled." Remaining silent, Bowie fiddled with a thread coming from her jeans wanting nothing more than to hide in her bed until summer. Crabblesnitch leaned back in his chair, the silence stretched out between them and Bowie braced herself, knowing what was coming next.

"Now, I know you've had some difficulties with your father…passing away. I realise the emotional strain that can put on a family, but it is my honest belief that there are no excuses for bad behaviour. It's my calling in life to straighten out girls and boys like yourself and nurture them into respectable young adults."

Bowie's palms twitched into fists at her sides at the mention of her father. _Bastard_ … It was true, the passing of her father made for some turbulent years at school well into her teens. But in the last year she'd really turned things around. She knew deep down that her dad would have been ashamed of how she'd acted out so she'd pulled herself together, studied hard and kept her head down. Ultimately, she'd ended up with a near spotless record. Yet, her mother still decided to pluck her from her newly found peace and familiarity to leave her in a school hundreds of miles away. She couldn't have wished it on her worst enemy.

"I believe your belongings are already in your dorm room so I suggest you get yourself properly attired before class." Crabblesnitch went on. "The girls here are full of school spirit and zeal which I'm sure you'll come to learn. There's no doubt in my mind you'll make lots of friends here, assuming of course you can keep a clean nose." Crabblesnitch handed her a slip of paper.

"Here is your class schedule. Welcome to Bullworth Academy, Miss Havens. This is the start of a wonderful academic year for you, I am sure."

 _Famous last words_ , she thought, and headed for the door.


	2. The Lion's Den

_**A/N: Sorry that these beginning chapters are so dull :( It'll pick up soon I promise..**_

* * *

 **Chapter II**

 **The Lion's Den**

Thankfully for Bowie, the girl's dorm was a piece of cake to find. She already felt as though she had a bulls-eye strapped to her ass, no doubt having her nose stuck in a map would have made her even more of a walking target. She descended the steps from the main building, careful not to make too much eye contact with anyone who looked as though they could give her trouble. It seemed just _looking_ at a fellow student in the wrong way was reason enough for a beat down in this dump.

"Hey, sweet cheeks." A voice called out from behind her, and she was disappointed she hadn't made it all the way to the dorms undisturbed. She turned to face a blonde boy dressed in a white shirt covered in grass stains, blood stains and god knows what else. He was smirking at her, hands hidden behind his back. "If you need someone to show you the ropes, I'm sure I could find some time for you, baby."

"Beat it, acne." She grimaced.

She turned to leave, successfully managing to take three strides away before and audible _smack_ hit her hard. She yelped, tentatively touching the back of her head. She withdrew her fingers to find they were covered in egg yolk and shell. Bowie whipped back around, mortified, as the students surrounding her began to giggle and whisper to each other.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do you prefer them sunny side up?" The blonde laughed, revealing a whole carton of eggs behind his back. He slowly picked another up, a grin spreading on his face. Bowie had just enough time to spin on her heels and dart away from the jeers of the other students. Luckily, she had always been speedy so the eggs being thrown narrowly missed her as she sprinted to the dormitory, her cheeks burning.

* * *

Out of breath and covered in raw egg, she leaned against the dorm's wall, visibly shaken from what had just happened. She took a few minutes to collect herself, before glancing around her temporary home. The interior was uglier than she could have imagined, as though some giant pink unicorn had come along and thrown up on the walls and floor.

To her right was a communal area consisting of pink sofas, bookcases and a fireplace. It was a big building, but the dorm was eerily quiet. She began to climb the staircase knowing her room was on the second floor. About half way up she heard voices and hushed laughter. She prepared herself, vigilant for any more surprise attacks with eggs.

"I'm thinking goth." Came one girls' voice, as excited whispers drifted down the corridor to where Bowie stood on the stairs. "We've not had a goth here for ages. Remember all those garlic pranks we used to play?"

"Oh, my god…what if she's a lesbian?" More laughter.

"Sharing the shower room with a lesbo? I don't think so."

Bowie reached the top of the stairs, finally able to see who the voices belonged to. A huddle of girls stood loitering in the corridor chatting and giggling. Suddenly spotting her, one girl broke through the group. She was tall, skinny and dressed in a cheerleading outfit.

"Look, ladies." She smirked, her shiny brown eyes looking Bowie up and down and up again. "Bullworth's newest addition. I'm Mandy Wiles, I'll bet I'm the first person who's actually bothered introducing themselves to you, aren't I?" The leggy girl snickered.

"Is there a reason you're all outside my room?"

"Well, duh. We wanted to meet the new girl." The cheerleader replied, gesturing to the other girls one by one. "This is Pinky, Christy and Angie. These little brats are Melody and Karen." She said, snarling at a couple of younger girls who were privately sniggering between themselves. "What's your name? You look about twelve."

"Bowie Havens." She replied, hoping she would actually be allowed into her room now. "And, I'm fifteen. Not that it's any of your business."

"Well, Bowie Havens, I realise you don't know how things work around here yet so I'll keep it simple for you. Do anything to get in my way or remotely piss me off and a bit of egg in your hair will be the least of your worries – believe me." Mandy sneered, prodding a bony finger into Bowie's shoulder.

"As long as you know that I run your world, we'll get along great. And, if you're really, _really_ fortunate I might just let you try out for the squad. Bullworth blue would look good on you."

"I think I'd rather die." Bowie replied, deadpan. "Now, if you don't mind I'd like to take a shower." She continued, moving past the flock of girls to get to her room.

"Whatever. Ciao, new girl." Said Mandy, a venomous smile on her lips.

Slamming the door shut, Bowie leaned her head against the wood and stared blankly at the ceiling. The females of Bullworth were exactly how she'd expected them to be – bitchy with a disturbing obsession for hierarchy. That must have been what Crabblesnitch called 'school spirit'. Once the sound of girly laughter had finally died away, Bowie headed for the showers.

The dorm bathroom was reasonably decent, to Bowie's relief, and it felt good to wash herself of the egg incident. It was just a shame that most of the school had witnessed her running for her life. A quick glance around and she was surprised to learn in a place this big, she would be sharing her room. The bed to her left was slightly scruffy with sheets sticking out messily and the cover carelessly chucked on top. A pile of rather glamorous looking clothes sat in the corner next to the wardrobe, and make-up littered the makeshift vanity table – though her mystery roommate was oddly absent. Despite curiosity telling her to take a closer look, she decided to leave well enough alone and approached the uniform that was laid out on her untouched bed. Holding the unflattering clothing up to her towelled body, she frowned. It consisted of a simple white short-sleeved shirt and a dark teal pinafore dress.

She moved to her suitcase on the floor, unzipping it to begin the final stage of becoming a Bullworth student - unpacking. Once opened, she noticed a folded piece of paper had been placed on top of some clothing she was sure she hadn't put in there herself. She instantly recognised the garments to be Aquaberry and hastily unfolded the note.

' _A peace offering_.' It simply read.

Bowie scowled at the familiar handwriting, before scrunching up her mother's words and tossing them into the trash. It wasn't a peace offering at all, it was just another of Amelia Haven's poor attempts at parenting – buying her daughters' love. Sure, the Aquaberry uniform didn't make her want to bring up her breakfast like the standard one did, but Bowie was a girl of principles so naturally she wasn't going to wear it just to ease her mother's conscience. She was a student at Bullworth Academy now and that fact wasn't going to change any time soon, no matter how badly she wanted it to. With a huff, she chucked the Aquaberry uniform into the bottom of her wardrobe and picked up the teal pinafore.

She spent as long as she possibly could in her dorm room for a couple of reasons. Firstly, the thought of stepping into the open again was enough to make her want to permanently seal herself in the dorm like a tomb. She was fairly certain she could sustain herself by chewing on bits of wallpaper and collecting rainwater. Secondly, her roommate still hadn't showed and it was starting to make her feel slightly paranoid. Was she really that bad that she wouldn't even show her face?

She had been sat at her window all morning, watching the various goings on around campus. She'd even skipped on lunch, the thought of sitting alone in the cafeteria too awful to get her to feed her growling stomach. She'd learnt a lot through observing Bullworth life from her window, though. It didn't take long for the obvious cliques to become apparent to her. She saw the blonde bully who'd attacked her earlier doing similar things to other students along with six or seven of his friends – the school bullies. Mandy was stood chatting to a couple of boys in letterman jackets, so she was in with the jocks. The rich kids were easy to spot too since every single one was dressed head to toe in Aquaberry. There were a handful of boys who seemed to think wearing matching leather jackets was a good decision. Bowie could safely say it was not. Finally, possibly the most obvious clique to identify were the nerds given the fact they were the ones getting constantly picked on by any one of the other students.

The shrill sound of the afternoon bell disturbed her from her thoughts. She groaned. She could always skip class, but she knew she was just putting off the inevitable and she didn't want people thinking she was hiding out – even though that was exactly what she was doing. She picked up her English book and reluctantly left the safety of her dorm room, hoping she would at least make it to class in one piece.

* * *

The English classroom was like many others in the school, dull and stuffy. The teacher, a man Bowie guessed to be in his late thirties, was slumped in his chair at the front of the class. He held a mug close to his mouth as he stared off into nothingness. The name plate at the front of the desk indicated his name was Mr. Galloway. She stood awkwardly at the door for a few moments before clearing her throat. Galloway practically jumped out of his skin, setting his mug down frantically and spilling what looked and smelled suspiciously like whiskey on his desk.

"Ah, my apologies! You must be the new girl…uh, Bowie, Bowie…"

"Havens." She finished, trying to peek into his mug of 'coffee' for closer inspection.

"Right, of course." He mumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Please, take a seat wherever you'd like. I'm sure you'll catch up in no time."

Bowie glanced around, feeling the dozens of pairs of curious eyes burning tiny holes into her. She'd have liked to sit on her own at the back where she could peacefully sulk. To hell with that she'd have liked to sit in a completely different state if she could. But as it was, there was only one seat available next to a girl with unfortunate looking cold sores and green-rimmed glasses. Bowie hesitated for a second, before dragging her feet to the empty chair, the strange girl smiling at her the entire time.

"Oh, hello." She spoke meekly. "I'm Beatrice Trudeau, it's nice to meet you."

"Yeah, it's a real pleasure." Bowie said, with a roll of her eyes that took Beatrice slightly aback. Great, she was stuck next to little Miss Pleasantry. She took her seat, setting down the sheet of work Galloway had handed over and giving no indication of wanting to chit chat. She didn't have to look at Beatrice to tell she was disappointed that Bowie wasn't the best friend she'd been waiting all her life for. She could feel Beatrice's eyes on her and could see her fiddling with her pencil out the corner of her eye, as though working up the nerve to say something.

"Is there a problem here?" Bowie huffed, just wanting to get on with her work in peace.

"No, I…just wondered if you needed any help." Beatrice squeaked out, dropping her eyes and returning to her work. Bowie shook her head, frowning deeply at the jumble of letters she was supposed to make words out of. She would have to be brain dead to need help with this. Fifteen minutes passed and she was finished, unsurprisingly most of the other students were too. Galloway was still sipping his mug morosely, seeming to have no intention of doing anything else for the day.

Not wanting to have to fill the increasingly heavy silence with Beatrice, Bowie flipped open her sketchbook. She looked through her sketches slowly, remembering exactly where she had been whilst drawing each one. She finally got to Alec's unfinished portrait, and her heart ached a little at the sight of him. She picked up her pencil and tried to continue it but it was surprisingly hard to remember the tiny details of his face. She was already forgetting.

"Wow." Beatrice squeaked again, peering across to get a closer look at Bowie's artwork. "I wish I could draw like that. You're really talented." She whispered, obviously not wanting to attract Galloway's attention.

"Thanks." Bowie mumbled.

"Is that…your boyfriend?" She asked quietly.

"No." Bowie frowned.

"Oh, sorry…your ex?"

"Would you cut it out? We're not playing twenty questions here, geez."

Beatrice fell obediently silent, leaving her to continue with her sketching. The sound of the bell couldn't come quick enough and Bowie snatched up her things. She vaguely heard Beatrice chirp something along the lines of having lunch together tomorrow, but Bowie was already out the door and her mind was too distracted to care.


End file.
